


I Will See Him There

by the_genderman



Series: Various collected A/B/O fics, potentially all unrelated to each other [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sex Toys, Stone Top Steve Rogers, complicated relationship with sex, sensual intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve Rogers wastechnicallystill a virgin.An a/b/o-verse PWP ficlet with asexual alpha Steve and how he and Bucky make their relationship work.





	I Will See Him There

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is asexual, not exactly sex-repulsed, but he doesn’t do penetrative sex. He’s ok with giving oral but not receiving—he’s more into the “making sure Bucky’s having a good time” than the actual sex part; I feel that if Bucky were a beta or another alpha, Steve would lean more towards hand jobs than oral due to the sheer penisness of the penis (his own included).
> 
> Title is lyrics from Yeah Yeah Yeah’s “Down Boy.”
> 
> In my particular version of the omegaverse, all alphas have a penis, all omegas have a clitoris, betas are most similar to humans-as-we-know-it, and all sexes have some variety of the gland we're going to call the prostate for ease of terminology.

Steve Rogers was _technically_ still a virgin. Bucky said that of course oral sex counted, it’s got sex in its name, but that didn’t change the fact that they hadn’t knotted yet. Oh, they’d bonded—you didn’t _have_ to knot to bond—but that didn’t change the fact that an alpha-omega relationship wasn’t generally considered consummated until that first knot. But, then again, they’d had some pretty good excuses. Steve’s heart problems that made it difficult to maintain an erection. Bucky going on suppressants for the duration of the War. Steve being frozen in ice for seventy-odd years. Bucky being frozen on and off for seventy-odd years _and_ coming back with a head full of trauma to work out. Steve finally discovering a word for himself: asexual. 

Even during Steve’s ruts, there had been a sort of a disconnect. There was never any question about his designation, never any wondering if he would’ve been better off having been born differently. He knew he loved Bucky, knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He loved the closeness of sharing Bucky’s heats, loved the intimacy, the skin-on-skin, his hands and mouth on Bucky’s body, Bucky’s scent in his nose. He just didn’t feel comfortable with the expectation that if he didn’t knot his mate, then he was somehow less of an alpha.

Maybe it nagged at him a bit that he couldn’t give Bucky everything an alpha should be able to give him, but it wasn’t something he _needed_. Even in full rut after the serum, he never felt that world-shattering pull that alphas were supposed to feel, the urgency of knotting. He _wanted_ Bucky, but not like _that_. He’d thought maybe it was because Bucky was on suppressants—all omegas soldiers were—and he was thankful that he wouldn’t be expected to give Bucky something he wasn’t ready to give.

When Bucky returned, willingly going back on suppressants while he figured himself out, Steve felt that same sense of guilt and relief again. Relief that Bucky still wanted him, even without sex. Guilt that once Bucky decided to go off suppressants again, he might not be able to give him what he wanted or needed. The logical thing to do would be to talk to Bucky about his fears, but fears rarely operated on logic. He couldn’t tell Bucky _now_, not after everything. How could he tell him that he didn’t think he’d ever want to have sex with him the way alphas and omegas were supposed to want? He couldn’t risk making Bucky think it was _his_ fault.

Steve would tell him eventually. Once he figured out how.

\-----------------

It took Bucky putting a stick-on gift bow onto the cap of his prescription bottle, plonking it down directly in the middle of the kitchen table during breakfast one day, and saying to Steve “My last prescription refill. Guess what’s coming back in roughly a month?”

Steve choked on his orange juice. He hadn’t meant for it to happen like this. He’d been planning out scenarios, running through different ways he could break it to Bucky. This had not been one of them. In his rush to explain, he just let it all spill out, his fears, his hopes, everything. Why he hadn’t said anything yet. How he was afraid he’d lose him if he let the truth be known.

Bucky reached across the table and brushed a strand of hair off Steve’s forehead. “Hey. We’ve made it work this long, haven’t we? We’ll figure something out together. It’s what we do.”

\----------------

Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer, not wanting to get up and begin the day quite yet. Bucky was warm and comfortable on this chilly November morning. Their bed was soft and Bucky smelled so good, cloves and pine and good, clean earth. Soft and welcoming, not like the overwhelming smells of Christmas at the craft store. He smelled like home. A slow, sleepy memory bubbled to the surface of Steve’s brain from long, long ago.

“Is it that time already?” Steve asked, a little muffled by Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yep,” Bucky replied, wiggling deeper into Steve’s arms. “I’d say I’ve got about four, five hours before it really gets started. You ready?”

“Maybe?” Steve answered with a nervous smile, like it was their first time all over again.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know that, right? I’ve got plenty of toys, but you know, just you sharing this time with me is enough,” Bucky murmured. “I’ve got my alpha here with me. Now, do you wanna stay in bed all day, or do you wanna go run some of those nerves off? I’ll be waiting right here when you get back.”

“You sure?” Steve asked, pushing up onto one elbow.

“Yeah, of course I’m sure,” Bucky answered, twisting around to smile up at Steve. “I know you’ll be back in time, and I know I’ll love whatever you do. Don’t you _ever_ think you’re not good enough for me. Now go on, go get your run in.”

\----------------

Bucky’s scent was much stronger when Steve got back to their quarters. Invigorated by his run, breathing deeply, he knew it wouldn’t be long now before his rut hit. He could feel it already, awakened by that heady musk of an omega in heat. Of his omega in heat. He paused in the hall, not quite ready to step back into the bedroom. _It’s not just about the sex_, he told himself, reminding himself what Bucky said. Whatever he was able to give was good. He’d shower, get himself ready, and meet Bucky back in bed. There was nothing to be afraid of.

\---------

Steve watched Bucky’s eyes drop to his cock and eyebrows rise as he stepped out of the bathroom. He fought back the urge to cover himself. He knew Bucky would respect his needs, but he still felt exposed.

“You know,” Steve shrugged. “It’s the rut. I get hard whether I want it or not.”

Bucky nodded. “Do you want me to not touch you there?”

“I mean, not on purpose, please,” Steve said, climbing onto the bed to kneel next to Bucky.

Bucky nodded again and spread his legs, showing Steve how ready he was, hole glistening with slick, clit hard and red. He reached over to the bedside table where he’d placed a few toys for easy access. He picked up a thick purple dildo with a long handle, a flared hilt, and what Steve felt were an inordinate number of buttons, and held it up. He gave it a little waggle and grinned up at Steve.

“Did you know this model’s supposed to have a pretty realistic knotting function?” Bucky asked. “Do you want to watch me tie myself or should I do that afterwards?”

“I would love to watch,” Steve answered, moving around between Bucky’s legs for a better view. He placed a hand on one of Bucky’s raised knees and began gently caressing it. “You know all I want is to make sure you get everything you want even if I can’t do it for you.”

Bucky nodded again and closed his eyes. He reached down and slipped his hand under his thigh. His lips parted and he sighed quietly as he found his hole. 

Steve inhaled sharply. He held the breath, holding Bucky’s scent in his nose and lungs, watching as the dildo slowly opened Bucky up and slid inside him. There was a little part of him that felt that he should feel more about this, feel jealousy, desire, _something_, watching his omega fill himself with something other than his alpha’s cock. Instead, he felt relief. Together they’d manage, in whatever ways they needed to. Steve stroked his hand down Bucky’s thigh, fingertips brushing ever so lightly across his skin. He paused briefly, exhaling and steadying himself, then dipped his fingers lower to catch some of Bucky’s slick leaking out from around the dildo. He couldn’t bring himself to penetrate his omega, with cock or fingers, but he could do this. He slicked his fingers and began to rub gently at Bucky’s clit.

Bucky moaned and stuttered out Steve’s name. Steve thumbed at Bucky’s clit, gently pushing the hood back, stroking slickly over the head. Bucky’s hips jerked up off the bed, chasing the pleasure. His fingers fumbled a little with the dildo, hand shaking as he searched for the right button. He found it, the dildo gave a little whir, and Bucky gasped with pleasure and a little discomfort as the faux knot swelled up abruptly. Under the soft silicone skin, there was a hardness, an artificialness to it, but it was a knot nonetheless, filling him up just as his heat demanded.

“Is it good?” Steve asked a little nervously, thumb still caressing Bucky’s clit.

“It’s… different,” Bucky panted. “Can you… can you…”

Steve paused to let Bucky catch his breath, collect himself.

“Kiss me, please,” Bucky asked, almost begging. “Kiss me, touch me, I need you, Steve. I need you.”

“And I’ve got you,” Steve murmured as he leaned in to carefully cover Bucky with his body and press their lips together. He felt the touch of skin against his cock as it pressed against Bucky’s belly. He ignored the little shudder of discomfort that danced down his spine and focused instead on kissing Bucky, on making sure his omega got everything he wanted.

Lips parting eagerly, Bucky let his alpha kiss him and claim his mouth. Steve kissed him soft, hard, sucking at his lips, nibbling, peppering little kisses across his cheek. He bit gently at Bucky’s earlobe, kissing down his neck, across his throat, feeling his moans through his lips. Steve moved down to the hollow of Bucky’s throat and across his collarbones. Bracing himself, he slipped his fingers down to slick them up again and brought his hand up to Bucky’s chest to stroke his nipple. Steve’s fingers circled around and over the pert little nub, smearing it with Bucky’s own slick. 

Bucky squirmed and moaned, chest heaving, panting from the stimulation. He wrapped his free hand around Steve’s back, fingers trying to dig into the flesh, to hold him closer. Steve’s hands and lips all over his body, his clit throbbing with need, slick hole clenching around the dildo, the dildo’s knot hard and heavy and full—less forgiving than flesh, but pressing against his prostate all the same, lighting him up as it shifted. He was so close now, he was sure of it.

“Steve?” Bucky gasped out.

“Yeah?” Steve replied, pausing briefly.

“I’m so close… I want you to bite me when I say so, please,” Bucky panted. “Please, Steve, I need this.”

“Of course, anything you need,” Steve answered, giving Bucky’s nipple a little flick.

Bucky gasped and arched again. He felt Steve’s mouth move to his neck, teeth grazing the skin over his scent gland. His hand tightened on the handle of the dildo, fingers finding the button he wanted. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t Steve inside him; Steve was with him, on him, surrounding him with body and soul, making sure he was loved and cherished. Sharing his heat with him like any alpha would. He pressed the button, the dildo began to vibrate, and he clenched reflexively as the orgasm flooded through him. He gave a trembling, sighing moan as he came, clutching Steve close.

As the orgasm subsided, Bucky pushed the button to stop the vibration and flopped his arms to his sides, boneless and full and floating in the soft bed. Steve combed his fingers gently through Bucky’s hair and whispered declarations of love into his ears, reminding him who he was, where he was, _why_ he was, and everything good that he was and is and will be.

“Do you need me to do anything for you?” Bucky asked with a fuzzy smile. He slipped an arm between his chest and Steve’s, fingers making soft circles.

“You’ve already done it, don’t worry,” Steve replied, rolling onto his side and tucking up close against Bucky. He kissed his cheek again. “Making sure you’re satisfied is everything I need.”


End file.
